


Play Afer WOrk

by TendouSatori



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori/pseuds/TendouSatori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOu get into some trouble when dante and vergil cm o home.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Afer WOrk

YOu come home after workd and see nobody is home. not even dante. not vergil. NObody. you wonder where everyone went. YOu scratch your head and drop your book bag by the door of yor fresh smalling home. "DANTE????? VERGIL?????" you scream. nobody answer. you want to cry. HOme alone??? A girl like you? this is n't possible. YOU REALLY WANT TO CRY.

 

Sobbing already, you feel your tears hit the floor. YOUw ant to cry some more. But it will not come out. YOu worked so hard, all you wanted to do was play with your best friends. THey always help you feel better and help you do your hard calculus homroewrk. IT was a chore you never asked for. THen again, you never asked to be born. OR to havehomework. OR got to shchool, but lok at you. YOU're doing ALL OF THAT. it's very hard for  a girl your age and size. (you were pretty small if you asked yourself)(.

 

suddenly a BANG ABGNA BGNA BANG came to the work wall. you turn around and yourlong long hair whips around and smacks your butt. YOU wonder who it could be/ "DANTE??? IS THAT YOU." you scream, but nobody answer. You frown. you hope its no tthe mailman. What he did last time, you didnt not want a reepeat of. )insert frowny face here)

 

IN comes crashing dante. "(Y/N) YOURE HERE! THANKG OGD I WAS SO SO SO WORRIED ABOU T YOU." VErgil comes stomping in right after him, cold and cool and calm and collected as ever, his silvery hair swept back from the rain and yamato firm in his grip. You wanted to cry but this time only from happiness once you saw them and you wanted nothing more then to hug the both of them and never let go. YOU love them so much. "DANTE VERGIL!" You scream, and you run over to hug dante and he gives you a noogie to the head before you rush over to vergil and hug him but he pushes you off making you frown and you try not to cry.

Dante hugs you again to make you feel better andg gives you a menancing smirk. "dont cry (y/n), i will take care of you" he whispers seductively into yourear.

 

you shiver.

 

YOU know this voice.............................................

 

vergil rolls his icy cold ocean colored bright blue moonlit eyes. "oh boy."

 

vergil left the room, bu tno t before kissng you and whispering "good luck."

 

Dante takes your shirt of finstantly after dante has left, and smirks. "now that VERgil is gone, i can have my way with you, sweetheart baby." He removers your clothes. YOU blush very very hard. YOu cannot believe this is happening.

 

THe love of your life. ABout to have the )bleeep) with you.

 

Dante also takes off his clothes immediately after you and pushes you onto the pool table. HE's already in you in a matter of seconds, rubing away like no tomorrow at your private bits. you feel hot, and suddenly climax with him. YOu can practically hear vergil in the other room, groaning his frustrations out at having to hear you, but you know for true he doesnt mind.

 

"I Love you" dante whisper. "i love you too, and vergil" yous ay, the last word coming out louder so vergil knows he is loved too.

 

you hug danted and fall asleep on the pol table, happy to be his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> NO FLAMING!!!!!!! plez revew!!!!!!


End file.
